


Family Matters

by Iamprongsie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Some nebulous au where they survive ROTS and join the rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: The sirens wail. Padme lies awake worrying.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Family Matters

The sirens wail. Anakin jolts out of bed and rushes out the door, grabbing his flightsuit as he runs. Obi-Wan takes longer to leave, the soldier’s instinct for waking up quickly slowly leaving him as he gets older. He takes the time to kiss her before he goes, and tucks her and the twins back into bed. Then he’s gone too, gone to protect their base and protect her and protect their children. Oh, her children. Two bouncing three year olds, full of light and life. Luke sturdy and blond like his father, Leia scrappy and dark like herself. They’re her life, her reason for this endless war against the empire. 

The sirens wail. Padme lies awake worrying. She worries for Obi-Wan - age isn’t being kind to him, and even though he’s out of the action, he’s still in danger. Anakin - every time Anakin goes out in his fighter, Padme swears she gains another grey hair. The reckless young man she fell in love with has grown into an even more reckless husband, and he’s constantly in the thick of it as starfighter command. One mistake, one missed shot - there isn’t any scope for injury in space. It’s the vacuum or survival. She sits up and cards her fingers through Luke’s hair - surprisingly, the twins haven’t woken up, even though the noise is near-deafening in the lowest levels of their underground base, where the living quarters are. She prays it’s not bombs tonight - they could take out the shields, and then only the Force knows what will happen to them. The base could be crushed, or it might implode on itself. The control room might take a direct hit, killing Obi-Wan and Cody and the rest of the base commanders. Anakin’s X-wing might get shot down, sending him spiraling and crashing over the mountains nearby. It’s bad enough tonight that they might have to evacuate, and then they’d be easy pickings for the TIE’s circling the base like fucking sharks. 

The sirens wail, and Leia stirs. Padme soothes her back to sleep, humming a lullaby and placing her daughter’s stuffed massif back in her arms. Luke is still sleeping soundly, and Padme has to take a moment to bite back a sob. What is she doing? She’s a rebel now, raising her children in the middle of a warzone. So much could go wrong - her husbands could die. She could die, and if all three of them were gone, who would raise them? Ahsoka? Bail? Anakin’s family, still on Tatooine? 

The sirens wail, and Padme thinks. They could leave the rebellion tomorrow - Obi-Wan could easily hand his position to Cody, Anakin’s trained enough new kids for one of them to take over starfighter command (or what passes for it, with their ever-dwindling number of ships). Legally, she’s dead, so her political work for Bail can be moved to Fulcrum’s division. They could all disappear, move to some backwater planet and never be heard from again. Live out their lives in safety, with no one to bother them. They could offer shelter to renegade clones, become a safehouse for fleeing Jedi and Bail’s Fulcrum’s. 

The sirens wail, and Padme realises she’ll never suggest it. For all her worries, all her fears, it could have gone so much worse. They could have all given into the pressure towards the end of the war - in the small hours of the night she lies awake and thinks of what could have been. Anakin could have given into all the anger and hate, become something truly monstrous. She and Obi-Wan could have given up, too stressed with the war and all the politics to see it until it was too late. Both of them have divulged they didn’t think they were leaving Mustafar alive, and the thought chills her to the bone. If she’d died as well, the twins would have had no one. No mother, no fathers, no one to look after them in this cold, hard galaxy she brought them into. 

The sirens wail, and Luke snuggles closer to his sister. Leia, still sleeping, drops her massif and takes her brother’s hand, covering it in her own little pudgy one. Padme’s fears melt in the face of her children, and she kisses them both on the forehead before laying down and falling into an uneasy sleep, the sirens still wailing. This is the best life she can give them, and she sits easy in the fact that they’re loved, and happy. That’s all they need.

The sirens stop, and Obi-Wan and Anakin come back to bed. She half wakes, and Obi-Wan crawls into bed behind her and holds her close while Anakin falls asleep on top of the covers, still in his flightsuit and boots. His flak jacket’s abandoned by the foot of their bed, but Padme can’t bring herself to care about anything but her family as she falls asleep surrounded by them, safe at last.

**Author's Note:**

> this was borne out of me and my friend talking abt how star wars is a tragedy but we want it to be happy, then this au happened (if I expand on it, we're probably gonna have Anakin as the general of starfighter command, Obi-Wan as the general of the alliance in general, and Fulcrum!Padme - plus Rex and Cody as co-generals of the pathfinders)


End file.
